Sheer Heart Attack
by fandrea
Summary: Drabble written for SN.tv-s "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words" fic challenge. Task was to use an image as a source of inspiration, this is what came out. Just your everyday ghost hunt with some hurt!Sam. First crack at an Outsider POV.


**Title:** Sheer Heart Attack

**Author:** Fandrea (aka Cinca)

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Words:** 732

**Ratings:** Gen PG 13 or T

**Warnings:** Violence and Limp!Sam. The usual...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Neighter the show nor it's characters.

**Summary:** Drabble written for -s "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words" fic challenge. Task was to use an image as a source of inspiration, this is what came out. Just your everyday ghost hunt with some hurt!Sam. First crack at an Outsider POV.

**Beta:** Raven524 betaed this for me, thanks to her!

* * *

><p>She was watching them as they entered her house. She didn't understand why they would come, her home has been abandoned for years. So why were they intruding now? She didn't do anything, she didn't hurt anyone that didn't deserve it.<p>

Their flaslights moved in tandem as they sweeped through the hallway. The shorter one spoke up. „All right, take your pick where do you want to start?" He said.

„I'll take the floor." Was the taller man's answer.

„I'll take the ground floor then."

„All right back in twenty?" The taller man's question was answered with a nod from the shorter blond man and the two men went in separate directions. But before they were out of each others sight the shorter one called out. „Sam? Be careful with the mirrors." The taller one turned back at that. „You too." He said simply, but the meaning behind the words was clear even for her. _Take care of yourself._ Then the two men went their separate ways.

She raged. _How dare they? _Entering her property and disturbing her peace. Haven't anyone taught them manners?

She watched the shorter one as he went through the contents of her kitchen. Opening each drawer and cupboard and checking even behind the furnitures. Were they looking for money? They certainly looked like criminals. Just like the ones that took her family away from her.

When he moved out of her sight, she moved on to watch the taller one. As soon as she saw him she could sense that he had the darkness inside of him. The darkness of evil. She had always been a faithful christian and she believed men like him should never walk the earth. Yet he was right in her bedroom. He was also opening drawers and looking into closets, peering into them while looking for something.

She silently cursed her prison where she was relegated to watch. She couldn't tolerate such acts towards her own home anymore. She needed to do something. The young man stood up suddenly from his crouched position and looked around frowning. But finding nothing, after awhile he turned back to his task at hand.

Until he was at the dressing table. That was the moment she chose to attack. She was not going to let them take her family again. She sent her best glare in his direction and focused all her energy in it. Then watched as the man suddenly started coughing and then gasping in pain as he put a hand to his chest. He fell to the floor, his legs no longer able to support his weight, taking down one of her vases with him that crashed to the floor. He laid there gasping for air and clutching at his chest until finally his eyes closed and his movements stilled.

A moment later she heard footsteps coming from the direction of the stairs. _Must be the other one. _she thought. It didn't matter to her, her deed was done and it was too late. Sure enough the shorter one stood in the doorway a few seconds later, his eyes landing on his fallen companion. „Sam!" He shouted as he ran over to him.

The blond tried to shake the taller man to elicit a response only to get none. He tried to find a pulse and feel his breathing with visibly shaking hands, but he couldn't find any. He started to massage his chest and breathe into his mouth. He muttered things like „Don't you dare …" and „Please Sammy…" And after awhile the young mans body under his arms jerked and he started gasping for air.

No! He had undone all her work! She wouldn't_, couldn't_ allow that to happen. She focused on the pair of them. Invested all her energy into one thing. It didn't matter if it would kill her. The two men in front of her table started to clutch at their chest and gasped for air. They looked directly at her in pain. Shock was evident on their faces. She sent her best glare back at them. The taller one nudged the blond mans foot with his and they looked at each other instead of her. The taller man nodded his head towards his fallen gun, the blond one gave a short nod and made a grab for the gun. Raising it right in her direction, he fired…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this little thing. :-)


End file.
